


Making Memories

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Baby, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Robert and Aaron extend their family and decide to make some memories with their kids.





	

"Pick up. Pick up pick up pick up pick-Mum!"  
"Aaron? What's wrong?"  
Aaron held the phone to his shoulder as he pulled his socks on,  
"Mum. Need you. Here please. It's time."  
"It's time? Like time time?"  
Aaron grabbed his jacket and left the bedroom,  
"Yes. Time time. Robert is getting the car, hurry up please."  
"Be right there."  
Aaron hung up and ran down the stairs; they'd been waiting for the call ever since the due date, four days before. Now, at 3:30 in the morning he was scrambling to dress as Robert got the car ready to go to the hospital,  
"Mum's on her way over. Got the bag?"  
Robert lifted it,  
"Got it. Car seat is fitted, got all the paperwork. Just need my phone. Shit..."  
He checked his pockets,  
"Phone? Aaron? Phone. Focus! Phone?"  
Aaron gripped the front of Robert's jacket,  
"Breathe. Breathe...phone is on the counter next to you."  
Robert let out a long breath,  
"Yeah. Sorry. I'm calm."  
Aaron cupped the back of his head,  
"You promise? Cos I'm kinda relying on you being the calm one here."  
Robert gripped his arms,  
"I promise."  
Aaron kissed him quickly then looked at his watch,  
"Where is she?"  
Robert pocketed his phone,  
"Give her a minute, you just woke her up."  
Aaron let out a long breath,  
"Right I'm gonna check on Ollie."  
He turned and left the room, running upstairs as Robert closed his eyes and took a deep breath,  
"Robert?"  
He opened his eyes to see Chas stood in the doorway,  
"I didn't hear you come in?"  
She walked over and hugged him,  
"Where's Aaron?"  
"Checking on Ollie."  
She pulled back and smiled,  
"Go get him. Ollie will be fine."  
Robert nodded,  
"Thanks."  
He turned to grab his keys just as Aaron ran back down the stairs,  
"He's fine-mum!"  
He hugged her quickly and looked at Robert,  
"Ready?"  
He nodded,  
"Ready."  
Aaron turned to Chas,  
"I'll call you when it's happened."  
"Good luck boys!"  
She watched them leave and sighed happily before heading upstairs to the spare room.

The world around Robert was quiet as he looked at the little girl in his arms. He smiled gently at her and ran a finger along her knuckles. He leant down and kissed her head gently before shifting in the seat, watching her as she slept,  
"They're here."  
He looked at Aaron and nodded,  
"Want me to tell them?"  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"What and disturb the princess? Nah..."  
He knelt down in front of them and ran a finger gently along her cheek,  
"God she's perfect isn't she?"  
Robert smiled,  
"That's what I was thinking."  
Aaron bit his lip and stroked her knuckles over and over,  
"I can't believe she's ours."  
Robert scoffed,  
"I can't believe she took nearly 20 hours to come out."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Yeah...god Leah is a champ isn't she?"  
Robert glanced at the door,  
"We'll make it up to her."  
Aaron sighed,  
"I'm shattered."  
Robert frowned,  
"You're shattered?"  
He smirked,  
"We just witnessed a woman push a human out of her body for us and you're tired?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and nudged his leg,  
"Right. I'm gonna go break the news."  
He kissed the baby's head then stood up and kissed Robert's,  
"Back in a bit."  
Robert smiled at him then returned to watching the sleeping girl as Aaron left. He closed the door and leant against it, letting out a breath and walking toward the waiting room. As soon as he saw Chas waiting he started grinning, his chest hurting as the emotion bubbled toward the surface,  
"Well?"  
He walked toward her and then noticed everyone else with her. He grinned widely and nodded,  
"It's a girl."  
Chas started clapping her hands and ran to him as the others celebrated; she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Aaron stepped back and rubbed his nose,  
"She's six pounds two, she's um 18 inches long, born at nine...thirty...six...no...seven. No name yet."  
Everyone crowded around him, hugging him and kissing him until he had to push them back,  
"I need to get back...you should all uh..."  
He looked around then to Chas,  
"Mum...where's my son?"  
Chas looked around,  
"Oh Adam and Victoria have him. Figured you might want some time before introducing them."  
Aaron nodded,  
"He okay?"  
Chas rubbed his arm,  
"He's gonna be furious when he finds out he doesn't have a brother."  
Aaron laughed and shrugged,  
"He'll deal. It's not so bad having a little sister."  
He stopped and looked at Chas,  
"Mum...I have a little girl."  
She smiled at him; tears in her eyes,  
"Oh love..."  
She hugged him again; Aaron wrapped his arms around her neck and laughed,  
"I mean...what do I know about girls?"  
Chas laughed and pulled back enough to kiss his cheek,  
"You have raised a fantastic little boy...and you are gonna do the same with this little girl. You and Robert...you've no worries. Not one."  
Aaron grinned and nodded before wiping his eyes,  
"Get rid of the rabble yeah? Then come meet her."  
Chas nodded and looked round,  
"All of you bugger off back to the pub. I'll come back with pictures."  
Aaron said his goodbyes quickly and headed to the toilet as Chas walked toward the room. She opened the door and stopped when she saw Robert still in the chair; staring down at the little girl as she gripped his finger. He sniffed as tears spilled down his cheeks and Chas smiled gently before knocking on the door frame,  
"Hey."  
Robert glanced up and looked at her, trying to smile only to have his chin wobble as more tears came,  
"She's so perfect Chas."  
Chas clicked her tongue and walked over, seating herself on the arm of the chair and putting an arm around his shoulders,  
"She's beautiful."  
She rubbed his arm and Robert laughed as he wiped his cheeks,  
"Don't tell Aaron I cried."  
She chuckled,  
"Give us a cuddle and I won't say a word."  
Robert looked at her,  
"Chas you're great and all but I'm a married man..."  
She nudged him,  
"Hilarious. Give me my granddaughter."  
Robert got up carefully, holding the girl close to himself,  
"Sit."  
Chas sat down and held her arms out,  
"There we go...there we go."  
Chas cradled her and smiled as the little girl yawned,  
"Oh...oh you are beautiful aren't you? Yes you are."  
Robert wiped his eyes again and smiled down at them,  
"Oh...here."  
He got his phone out and took a photo of them before pocketing it again and kneeling down,  
"So...any ideas yet for names?"  
Robert stroked the baby's knuckles as she gripped Chas's finger,  
"Not yet...I mean we've discussed a few but...I have an idea for a middle name I just...need to check with Aaron."  
"What is it?"  
Robert looked up to see Aaron and grinned,  
"You snuck in quietly."  
Aaron walked over and sat on the arm of the chair,  
"What's the name?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"Well...Ollie has Patrick and I was thinking maybe this one could have someone from my side."  
Aaron nodded,  
"What, like, Sarah?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I was thinking Victoria?"  
Aaron smiled down at the little girl,  
"To be decided Victoria Dingle-Sugden. Yeah sounds alright to me."  
Chas looked at him,  
"You know Chastity is a very good name."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Yeah nice try."  
Robert smiled at him and looked back at the sleeping girl, the room falling silent as they watched her sleep.

"How about Annie?"  
Robert pulled a face,  
"Uh no."  
He moved the girl slightly and turned to walk the other direction,  
"Minnie?"  
"Mouse?"  
Aaron sighed and flipped through the book,  
"She needs a name Robert."  
Robert smirked and rubbed her back as she moved,  
"Okay how about....Ellie?"  
Aaron looked up and frowned,  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"These are our kids, Ollie and Ellie. Not happening."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Actually speaking of, where is the little terror?"  
Aaron jerked his head upward,  
"He's in time out. Caught him drawing on the wall upstairs. Did you not hear me shouting?"  
Robert yawned and shook his head,  
"No I was probably trying to get this one to stop screaming."  
Aaron smirked,  
"He's just playing up for attention."  
"Well it's a lot to get used to. It's only been four days."  
Aaron yawned,  
"Feels like longer."  
Aaron took a gulp of coffee as Robert grinned,  
"Four days with a beautiful little girl."  
Aaron flipped the page,  
"Yeah four days without a name."  
Robert stopped pacing and rocked slowly side to side instead,  
"Okay how about...Jennie?"  
Aaron thought about it for a moment then pulled a face,  
"Nah."  
Robert sighed,  
"How about we name her after one of your lot? What about Belle? I've always liked that name."  
Aaron smirked,  
"You know her real name isn't Belle don't you?"  
Robert frowned,  
"It's not?"  
Aaron flipped through the name book,  
"No it's Tinkerbell."  
Robert stared at him,  
"Okay...then no."  
Aaron chuckled and looked at his watch,  
"Be right back."  
"Where you going?"  
Aaron turned around at the door,  
"To get our son. His time's up."  
"Oh okay."  
Robert looked down at the girl asleep against his chest and sighed,  
"What are we gonna call you eh?"  
Robert looked over as Aaron walked in carrying Oliver in his arms,  
"Alright trouble?"  
Oliver climbed down and looked up at him,  
"Can I hold the baby?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"You learned your lesson about drawing on walls?"  
Oliver nodded and Robert glanced at Aaron before jerking his head toward the sofa,  
"Go on. Sit down."  
Oliver climbed onto the chair and waited for Robert to sit down beside him,  
"Right, arms out, there you go."  
He placed the baby in his arms and smiled at him,  
"Careful with her head."  
He took his hands away carefully,  
"There you go. You're a natural!"  
Oliver grinned up at him and then looked at the still sleeping girl,  
"She looks like an old man."  
Robert laughed,  
"Does she?"  
Oliver looked at him,  
"Can I name her?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"You can suggest a name?"  
Oliver looked at her for a long moment,  
"She looks like a gremlin."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Ollie! That's your sister!"  
Oliver looked at her as she wriggled and opened her eyes slowly to stare at him, Robert glanced up to see Aaron taking photos and moved out of the way slightly,  
"Can we call her Holly?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Like Uncle Adam's sister?"  
Robert glanced at him,  
"I have a feeling it's more 'Ollie but with a huh'"  
Aaron smiled and Oliver looked up at him,  
"Or Molly."  
Robert grinned and kissed the top of his head,  
"Or Ariel."  
Robert looked at Aaron,  
"It would go well with Tinkerbell, we could change Ollie's name to Sebastian."  
Aaron laughed and walked over to them,  
"I think we put a hold on the Disney names for now?"  
Robert smiled happily at his family then nudged Aaron,  
"Swap with me. Gotta do loo break."  
He stood up and Aaron took his place,  
"What about Louise?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No."  
Robert sighed,  
"By the end of today we will have a name for our daughter."  
"Yeah yeah."  
Aaron smiled at Oliver and then took the baby back as she started to complain,  
"She cries a lot."  
Aaron smirked at his son,  
"So did you when you were tiny. Still do when you're moody."  
He stood up,  
"Do you wanna help change her?"  
He held his hand out and took Oliver's, leading him over to the other side of the room where he knelt down and placed the baby on the changing mat before grabbing a nappy. Oliver leant against him and held his arm,  
"I don't wear nappies anymore."  
Aaron smiled,  
"No you don't. Big man now."  
Oliver watched as Aaron changed the baby then leant his head on his shoulder,  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
Oliver pointed at the baby,  
"Is that where you plug her in?"  
Aaron frowned then realised he was pointing at her umbilical cord, he snorted with laughter and turned to press a kiss to the boys head,  
"Never change, you hear me?"  
Oliver looked at him and grinned; Aaron put his arm around him and held him tightly,  
"Love you, boy."  
Oliver hugged him,  
"Love you too Daddy. Can I have a biscuit?"  
Aaron chuckled and kissed his neck,  
"Course you can. Go find Daddy, I'll get this one dressed."  
Oliver turned to leave and Aaron grabbed the nappy,  
"Wait!"  
Oliver stopped and Aaron passed it to him,  
"Bin please."  
He watched Oliver run out the room and turned back to look at the little girl who was staring up at the ceiling; her mouth open and eyes unfocused,  
"Just you and me, little lady."  
He dressed her again quickly and picked her up; cradling her close and standing carefully,  
"There we go. All dry now eh?"  
The little girl rocked back; her hands moving and landing on Aaron's chest, he brought her closer and kissed her head gently,  
"What's your name eh?"  
He grabbed his phone and headed to the kitchen, slowing to a stop in the door when he saw Robert talking to Oliver as the boy sat on the counter with a biscuit in his hand,  
"And the dragon was so big it was this big-"  
He stretched his arms out and Robert made a surprised face,  
"That big?"  
Oliver nodded and took a bite of biscuit,  
"And it was really nice really. It wasn't a mean dragon."  
Robert grabbed a kitchen towel,  
"Don't talk with your mouth full it's not nice."  
Oliver grinned and munched on his biscuit as Robert cleaned up around him,  
"Daddy can I have dinosaurs for tea?"  
Robert looked over at him,  
"Dinosaurs?"  
Oliver swung his legs,  
"Turkey dinosaurs."  
Robert walked over to him,  
"Don't think we have any buddy. Besides we're going to Nana Chas's for tea."  
Oliver pouted,  
"But I want dinosaurs!"  
Robert ruffled his hair and looked over at Aaron,  
"Alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah just can't believe I'm stood in a kitchen with two children listening to a conversation about turkey dinosaurs. While carrying a baby."  
Robert laughed sarcastically,  
"So funny."  
He jerked his head to the counter,  
"Sterilisers done. Shall I make the formula?"  
"Can I try it?"  
Robert smiled at Oliver,  
"Uh...I don't think you're gonna want to do that, bud."  
"Why?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Cos it's rank. It's made for babies."  
Oliver looked at him,  
"You said I was your baby."  
Aaron nodded,  
"That I did...but this stuff? This tastes horrible."  
Robert looked over at him as he scooped out the powder,  
"And how would you know?"  
Aaron opened his mouth then closed it again,  
"I'm guessing."  
Robert turned and put his hand on his hip,  
"Guessed or...tried?"  
Aaron cleared his throat and moved the baby so her head was on his shoulder,  
"Let's move on yeah? Your daughter is hungry."  
Robert laughed,  
"When'd you try it?"  
Aaron looked at Oliver who was grinning at him,  
"When Daddy?"  
Aaron frowned at him,  
"Don't you start ganging up on me, Mister."  
Oliver grinned widely and Aaron chuckled before looking over at Robert,  
"You gonna make that drink or what?"  
Robert started and grabbed the bottle,  
"You gonna tell me when you drank the formula?"  
Aaron hugged in annoyance as Robert shook the mixture,  
"It was four in the morning alright? I grabbed the wrong one."  
Robert frowned,  
"What and you didn't notice the massive nipple thing on the top?"  
Aaron tried to huff but couldn't stop grinning; his voice laced with laughter as he answered,  
"The lid wasn't on, it was dark. Happy?"  
The baby let out a cry and Aaron changed her position,  
"Cos she's not."  
Robert smirked and handed him the bottle,  
"Probably cos her Daddy is snacking on her food."  
Aaron laughed sarcastically,  
"Ha ha. Go...get your son changed so we can go."  
Robert turned to Oliver,  
"Right big man. Shall we change you?"  
He walked over to him and turned around, clapping his shoulder. Oliver climbed onto his back and laughed as Robert bounced him as they left the kitchen and headed back upstairs. Aaron shook his head and looked down at the little girl as she took the bottle,  
"Your Daddy's a daft git."  
He smiled gently at her as she wrapped a tiny hand around his finger and closed her eyes. He walked over to the kitchen table and looked down at the post that covered it; an advert for a perfume catching his eye. He stared at it for a moment then turned back and finished feeding her.

Robert looked over at everyone as they crowded around Aaron, all trying to get a look and a cuddle with the baby. He smiled to himself and took a sip of his drink,  
"How you doing?"  
He looked over at Chas and grinned,  
"Delusional with exhaustion. And yourself?"  
Chas rubbed his arm,  
"Settling in well then?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Mmhmm...she hates her bed. Hates the blankets. Loves being rocked...all night. And day. Doesn't like us sitting for too long. Doesn't like anyone else getting any attention."  
Chas clicked her tongue,  
"Wait till she's 14."  
Robert groaned,  
"Don't."  
Chas laughed and looked over at everyone,  
"How's Ollie doing?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Okay I think. Acting up a little bit. Nothing major."  
He looked over to where Oliver was sitting on the chair playing with his toy,  
"Hey...can you do me a favour?"  
Chas stood straighter,  
"Uh...sure?"  
Robert nodded toward Oliver,  
"Can you maybe make a fuss of him for a bit? He's packed his Spider-Man with him, wanted to show you and I think everyone making a fuss of the baby is making him a bit-"  
Chas held her hand up,  
"Say no more. Nana Chas to the rescue."  
Robert smiled at her,  
"Thanks."  
She nodded and headed around the bar to the corner where she knelt down in front of Oliver and spoke to him for a bit. Robert couldn't help the smile as Oliver's face lit up and he grabbed her hand then his backpack, she touched Robert's shoulder briefly as she walked past him and headed into the back room with the excited little boy.

"So...Lisa has stolen our kid."  
Robert smirked at the words in his ear and looked over at Aaron; running his hand over Aaron's back and kissing his temple,  
"Good, let's make a run for it. Head for Mexico."  
Aaron chuckled and took a gulp of his drink,  
"Mmm, I was thinking further than that actually. Maybe joining monks or something."  
Robert laughed and pushed his face into Aaron's shoulder,  
"Oh my god I'm tired."  
Aaron took another sip and looked around,  
"Where's Ollie?"  
Robert stifled a yawn,  
"Chas is showering him with attention. He looked a bit left out with everyone crowding around whatsername."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"That's good actually, we should call her that."  
He cleared his throat slightly,  
"Or I thought maybe....um....Chloe?"  
Robert lifted his head and looked at Aaron,  
"Chloe?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"If you don't like it-"  
"No I didn't say that."  
Robert looked over at Lisa holding the baby,  
"Chloe...Victoria...Dingle-Sugden."  
He smiled,  
"Chloe...our kids Oliver and Chloe."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Did...did we just name our daughter?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yeah. I think we did."  
He looked around,  
"I'm gonna grab Chas, you grab the girl."  
"Why?"  
Robert turned in the doorway,  
"We got an announcement to make!"  
Aaron grinned and headed over to get the little girl,  
"Aw I was enjoying the cuddle!"  
"You can have her back in a bit. Come on pickle."  
He smiled at Chas as she walked back round the bar, followed closely by Robert carrying Oliver,  
"What's going on?"  
Aaron looked at Robert,  
"You wanna...?"  
Robert hitched Oliver up and cleared his throat,  
"Uh can I just get your attention quickly?"  
The place grew quiet and he wet his lips before speaking; Oliver's arms around his neck and his head on his shoulder,  
"Thanks all of you for coming and meeting the little one...we uh...realised we hadn't actually introduced you all properly so um..."  
Chas gasped,  
"You've picked a name?"  
Aaron grinned at her and Robert shifted slightly,  
"Everyone...we would like you to meet the newest member of our family, Chloe Victoria Dingle-Sugden."

Aaron yawned as he put the blanket over the sleeping girl,  
"She down?"  
He nodded and collapsed onto the bed,  
"She's down."  
Robert pulled Aaron close to him and pushed his head into the man's neck,  
"Mmm you smell nice."  
Aaron smirked and ran his fingers through Robert's hair,  
"I am shattered."  
Robert nodded and turned his head to stare at the ceiling,  
"I can't believe this is real. Two kids Aaron. Two."  
Aaron smiled and kissed his head,  
"Yup. Things are gonna be hectic for a while."  
"Like the next eighteen years?"  
Aaron sniggered and then yawned; shifting down further into the bed,  
"We can do this...right?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Having doubts? Cos I don't know if her warrantee is up yet, we might get a refund."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"No no...we'd only get shop credit at this point anyway."  
Robert grinned and curled closer,  
"Mm."  
Aaron's eyes closed and he pulled Robert's arm more tightly around himself,  
"We can do this."  
"Mmmmm."  
Aaron smiled to himself; completely content as he finally drifted off to sleep, enjoying the silence before his daughter woke up once more.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"A beach day?"  
Aaron pulled a t-shirt on and shrugged,  
"Yeah."  
Robert pulled the duvet back and climbed into bed,  
"You wanna go to the beach...tomorrow?"  
Aaron checked on Chloe, leaning over the crib and smiling as she snuffled in her sleep before climbing into the bed beside him,  
"Yeah. I checked the weather and it's meant to be really nice. Come on. It'll be fun."  
Robert looked at him,  
"We have a three week old and a six year old. And you wanna hit the beach?"  
Aaron's shoulders slumped slightly and Robert frowned,  
"Hey? What's this about?"  
Aaron picked at the duvet,  
"Nothing. It's fine. Forget it."  
Robert grabbed him and turned him to face him,  
"Answer me."  
Aaron sighed,  
"You talking about...Ollie feeling left out now that we have Chloe."  
He looked at Robert and sighed,  
"My mum took me there when I was seven. And it was...the best day of my life."  
His smile faded and he shook his head,  
"When she left...when everything happened...remembering that day got me through stuff and I just..I want Ollie to have a memory that makes him really happy you know?"  
He met Robert's eye and shrugged slightly,  
"It's a dumb idea."  
"No it's not. It's not."  
Robert looked at him for a moment,  
"God you astound me. Still. After all these years, your strength it-it blows me away."  
Aaron looked away and Robert rubbed his arm,  
"We'll have to leave really early."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"That a yes?"  
Robert smirked,  
"I'm only saying yes because I wanna see you in shorts."  
Aaron grinned and pulled him in for a kiss,  
"You'll be lucky."  
Robert laughed,  
"Hey I'm not going all the way to the beach for you to not go in the sea. That's the point."  
Aaron grinned and shook his head,  
"What?"  
Aaron rubbed his nose,  
"You. You're such a parent."  
Robert nudged him,  
"Shut up. Put the alarm on, go on."  
Aaron grinned and rolled over to turn it on,  
"You know she's gonna wake us up at the crack of dawn any way?"  
Robert shifted down into the bed, folding an arm under his head and yawning,  
"Yeah but I also know you'll roll over and go straight back to sleep. As always."  
Aaron chuckled quietly then rolled back over to face Robert,  
"You just do the four o'clock feed so well."  
Robert looked at him a moment then pushed his head away with his hand,  
"Muppet."  
Aaron grinned and rolled back over to kiss him,  
"You love it."  
"Hmmm...go on go to sleep."  
Aaron watched him for a few moments then rolled closer; slinging his arm across him and kissing his cheek before closing his eyes.

"There you go..Is that nice?"  
Robert rubbed the lotion into Chloe's skin and smiled at her,  
"There's my girl. You like having that? Do you?"  
He reached over for her outfit and dressed her quickly, glancing around for the mitts and putting them on her hands; immediately making her squirm,  
"I know you don't like them but you keep scratching yourself. Turning into a right little Freddy Krueger, you. Come on."  
He scooped her in his arms and kissed her head before lifting her; holding her against his chest and bouncing on his feet to settle her,  
"Come on then princess, let's get you sorted. See what your Daddy and brother are up to."  
He headed from the bedroom and into Oliver's, standing in the doorway and watching as Aaron struggled to keep the boy calm long enough to get his jeans on. Oliver looked up at Robert and beamed,  
"Daddy we're going treasure hunting!"  
Robert grinned at him,  
"Not without your trousers on you're not."  
Aaron sighed as he tried to grab the over excited boy and finish dressing him,  
"Oliver! Come on!"  
He grabbed Oliver's shoulders; fighting his grin as he tried to talk to him,  
"Ollie! Get dressed or no treasure hunting."  
Oliver gasped and pulled his trousers up; Aaron dropped his head and stood up,  
"Finally."  
He walked toward the door, pressing a kiss to Chloe's head and then to Robert's cheek,  
"All ready?"  
"Yup."  
Aaron turned back to Oliver,  
"Grab your bag kiddo, we're out."  
Oliver jumped up and ran to grab his back pack; running from the room only to have Aaron grab him by his hoodie,  
"No running near the stairs. Come on."  
He flashed a grin at Robert and led the boy downstairs. Robert hitched Chloe up slightly and followed.

"Daddy I wanna go now!"  
Aaron couldn't help the laugh as he rubbed sun lotion into the boy's skin,  
"Okay okay. Go on grab the bucket."  
He stood up and smiled at Robert who was busy settling Chloe in the sling strapped to him.   
"You'll be alright?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Mhmm. She's asleep. I'll sit here with her."  
Aaron rubbed his arm and stood up,  
"Come on then Ollie-Brolly."  
Robert sat gingerly; rocking his arms to keep Chloe fast asleep as he watched Aaron and Oliver head toward the shore. They'd traveled as far down the beach as they could, the crowds focused mainly near the string of shops and the pier instead. Once they found a quiet spot they put up the small open tent they had brought with them. Robert glanced around the place; Aaron had told him about it, how it was his best day, how Chas had taken him back and given him the strength to tell her what happened to him. He watched the man as he picked up a shell and knelt down to show Oliver before putting it in the bucket. He smiled; his heart full at the sight of his son in the baggy shorts running about and his husband laughing and smiling along with him. Oliver turned his head toward Robert and waved at him, making his grin even wider as he waved back. Chloe stirred and started to cry so Robert cradled her closer,  
"Shh shh shh little girl, eh?"  
He looked down at her face and smiled gently, running his finger over her knuckles as she calmed to his movements,  
"There we go...little princess. Daddy's here."  
She looked up at him with big eyes and gripped his finger,  
"There's my girl."  
He looked over at Aaron again, smiling as the man ran at Oliver and scooped him up into his arms as the little boy screamed with laughter, he looked back down at Chloe again,  
"Your daddy is a loon. Did you know that?"  
Chloe blinked up at him and stretched her legs out in the sling, making Robert shift slightly to ensure she was comfortable,  
"There we go."  
She looked up at him and he smiled; glancing back over at Aaron and Oliver before looking back down at Chloe,  
"I love you so much, you know that? I didn't know how much I could love until your dad came along. Then your brother. And then you...you're lucky you know? You two. You never have to worry if you're not wanted, you are. So much. So so much."  
He held her close and removed the sling, taking her from it and dropping it on the floor before pulling his knees up and resting her on his thighs. She wriggled and let out a squeal then looked at him again,  
"You know why else you're lucky?"  
He glanced up at Aaron again and grinned at the sight of him sitting in the sand; Oliver standing before him as they inspected what they'd picked up, he looked down at the little girl and held her hands in his,  
"You have the best Daddy in the entire world. He's amazing. He's the strongest person-the best person, in the world."  
He glanced up at Aaron again then looked down at Chloe,  
"I'm gonna try and be the best other Daddy, you'll never have to worry about that. I'm always gonna be your Daddy, and I'm always going to love you more than anything. You and your brother...you'll never be alone. Ever. Whatever you do with your life, I'll be right there beside you, supporting you. I promise."  
He picked her up; resting her on his knees and kissing her cheek before placing her down again,  
"Can't wait to see you smile you know...a proper smile all the time. Daddy doesn't believe me when I tell him you smile at me at night, cos you do don't you? It's not gas, no matter what he says. You're gonna have his smile I bet."  
He held her hands between his fingers and grinned,  
"My beautiful little girl."  
He looked up at Aaron and Oliver as they splashed about and laughed,  
"I could almost be jealous you know? Of you and your brother. Having someone who loves them that much."  
He smiled at her,  
"You don't even know. You're just happy to be fed and watered. Or watered. Seriously Clo, you got some good food coming your way with Auntie Vic and Uncle Marlon in your life."  
Robert stopped and laughed to himself,  
"There's an image I didn't need."  
He stroked her cheek and then her hair; taking a curl between his fingers and smiling gently,  
"Gonna need to learn how to do long hair again."  
He smiled at her as she yawned; pulling her close and sitting cross legged, baby to his chest as she fell asleep,  
"That's my girl."  
He kissed her head gently and looked out at Aaron as he splashed the laughing Oliver with water. Robert felt his heart fit to burst at the sight and he grinned even wider; putting the sling over his shoulder to ensure Chloe was in the shade he relaxed to the sound of the water.

"Alright?"  
Robert nodded as he yawned; glancing into the crib and then climbing onto the bed; nestling between Aaron's legs and kissing him,  
"Mm...hi."  
Robert smiled and kissed him again before rolling away and climbing under the covers; immediately pulling Aaron closer toward him and yawning again. Aaron smiled at him and ran his fingers along his arm slowly,  
"Ollie go down okay?"  
Robert nodded then looked at Aaron,  
"You know he's lined up all the stuff you guys found, on his bedside table."  
Aaron breathed out a laugh,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded; pushing a hand through his hair then folding his arm under his head,  
"Told him we'd go get one of those box frame things so he can have them up and they won't get damaged."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"Hey?"  
Aaron met his eye and Robert entwined their fingers,  
"Today was a great idea. He loved it...we should do more. As a family. Make some good memories for them, and us."  
Aaron bit his lip and nodded before reaching up and kissing Robert gently,  
"Definitely."  
He snuggled close to the man; slinging his arm over his stomach and pressing a kiss to his warm skin.   
"I'm knackered."  
Robert was already falling asleep; the feel of Aaron's warm body against his sending him faster into slumber.  
"You asleep?"  
"Mm."  
Aaron smiled, pressing another quick kiss to his skin before closing his own eyes and giving in to sleep.

"Ollie..stop."  
Aaron settled back down; sleep about to take over again when the cold hand was pressed against his face again,  
"Ollie!"  
He opened his eyes and tried to glare at the small boy only to fail and break into a grin as he saw him,  
"What are you doing in here?"  
Oliver wriggled under the covers; wrapping his arms around Aaron's and resting his chin on Aaron's chest,  
"Daddy took Chloe to feed her."  
Aaron glanced around the room, suddenly realising that they were alone in the room.   
"Oh...hmm...come here, give us a cuddle."  
He wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his head,  
"Can we go back to the beach today?"  
Aaron yawned,  
"Not today kiddo. Soon though."  
Oliver prodded at Aaron,  
"I want to watch Minions."  
Aaron held back a groan and grabbed Oliver's hand,  
"Later."  
He held the little boy closer and closed his eyes,  
"Daddy?"  
"Mhmm?"  
Oliver pulled his hand free and prodded Aaron's face; making him laugh as he opened his eyes,  
"What is it? Problem child?"  
Oliver laughed,  
"You're a problem child."  
Aaron pulled a face,  
"You are."  
Oliver laughed again,  
"You are!"  
"You're both problem children, settle down."  
Aaron grinned at Robert as he walked in carrying the baby,  
"She okay?"  
Robert nodded and walked over to the bed where Oliver immediately moved into his place,  
"Oi hop it."  
Oliver squealed with laughter and buried his face into Robert's pillow,  
"I'll sit on you."  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
Aaron laughed at the boy and grabbed him around the middle; pulling him across the bed and tickling him. Robert climbed back into the bed and moved Chloe, pulling his knees up and resting her back against his thighs. Oliver moved over and; holding on to Robert's arm, leant over to look at her,  
"Morning Chloe."  
Robert lifted the babies hand, making her wave at him,  
"Morning Oliver."  
Oliver grinned at Robert, reaching up to hold his earlobe between two of his fingers,  
"I like my sister."  
Robert looked at him and smiled,  
"Well she likes you too. She loves you."  
Oliver looked at him with wide eyes then looked over at Aaron,  
"Chloe loves me."  
Aaron grinned and moved closer to him,  
"Course she does. You're an awesome brother."  
Oliver grinned at him then looked at Chloe again, reaching out to gently stroke her head. Aaron looked at Robert and smiled at him before kissing Oliver's head,  
"Hey...seeing as it's a lazy morning...how about we watch cartoons in bed?"  
Oliver bounced back,  
"Yes! Power Rangers!"  
Aaron grinned and reached for the remote, clicking the TV on and settling back into the bed; Oliver leant against him, popping his thumb into his mouth and watched the show. Robert glanced at Aaron again; reaching over to push his fingers through the man's hair as they settled in as a family to watch the TV together.


End file.
